Fangs
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Thatch is feeling a little depressed about his broken fang. Without his special fangs, he feels he's not much of a creature. Not to mention it hurts to touch the remainder jagged lines... fortunately for him, his dilemma doesn't go forgotten.


**I ALMOST forgot to address this. Get ready for cuteness! :D**

* * *

><p>Thatch stared down at the toothbrush in his hands, almost afraid to start using it. He knew from past experience that he needed to keep his fangs clean- he did NOT want another cavity. That... was a miserable moment in his life, and he did NOT want to go through it again. Yet at the same time... he knew brushing his fangs was going to be painful for a while. Why? Well because of his broken fang of course.<p>

Pyro had broken a good half of his left fang, the longer fang, and it was finally starting to hurt terribly. At first it hurt because it had been punched, then broken, and the shock wave of it was still affecting him. But now it hurt due to it being gone, and the jagged break left behind was sore and sensitive.

He didn't regret the battle he had though. He bought some time, and helped Deedstown. He was fine with paying a small price. But he also couldn't lie and say he wouldn't miss his fang... his fangs were what made him a vampire. What made him a creature. Without them, well... he didn't know WHAT he was anymore...

Slowly, he pressed his tooth brush against his frontal fangs, hissing slightly when the minty foam began to freeze/burn his broken fang. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he began to brush quickly to get this over with. It was so painful... and he hated it. He wished it were over, and he'd barely started.

A bit of relief came when he began to brush the back right side of his mouth, yet the stinging still hurt.

His large pointed ear pulled back a bit as he heard the boys bathroom door open, turning to find Moon walking in tiredly. Like he was still half asleep. He looked like he was doing a lot better though. His skin had regained it's ashen grey color, and the blue burn on his cheek was going away. The burn was still there, and it looked like it would be painful until it healed, but it had shrunk a good deal. It was good to see really. Poor kid was so hurt and shaky before, Thatch had almost been afraid Moon wouldn't bounce back.

" Hey Thatch. "

Moon said softly, yawning gently. Thatch mumbled back, as he still had a tooth brush and tooth paste in his mouth. Moon smiled tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his fist, walking up slowly to the other.

" How's your fang doin'? "

Thatch frowned a bit, spitting the minty foam into the sink before turning back over to his little brother.

" It hurts... a lot... "

He admitted quietly, looking down at the ground.

" But ah, I-I'll live. I-I'm alright. "

As a gentle hand fell on his shoulder, he looked back up, finding Moon looking at him in concern. Slowly, the younger brought him into a hug, allowing Thatch to sigh and hold him close.

" I'm sorry Thatch... I wish there were something I could do to fix that fang... "

Thatch sighed again, slowly pulling away.

" It's ok Moon. Really. Here, go get some breakfast. I'll join you soon. "

Moon frowned, but complied anyway. Slowly, the boy walked out of the room, heading for the door. However, he didn't leave. In fact, it seemed like he was shocked. Thatch narrowed his eyes, walking over and tried to find what Moon was looking at. And he instantly knew why Moon was shocked. Gold was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door, looking like he was waiting for something. And when the rainbow colored boy saw the duo, his face instantly lit up. Clearly he'd been waiting for one of them. He clapped his hands together, grinning widely.

" There you are Thatch! "

Gold said cheerfully.

" I've been waiting for you! In the heat of everything that happened a few days ago, we totally forgot to help you out! "

" ... What...? "

Thatch mumbled. Naturally he's was confused. What were they supposed to help him with? And why would the Winchester's send Gold? Sure Septimus probably wouldn't be the one to come. Broken wings and poor reputation around here and all. But why not Silver or Bronze?

Suddenly Gold walked forward and grabbed his broken fang, causing the poor vamp to hiss in pain. The angels hands soon began to glow green, as did his eyes, and the glow soon surrounded the duos bodies. Before Thatch knew what the angel was doing, all the pain began to leave his fang, and it began to feel... pleasant. Like ANY pain he'd previously had just melted away. It was nice...

Soon the angel moved away, and Thatch instinctively licked the fang he'd touched. Immediately his eyes grew wide. The break and jagged stub were gone, and all that was left was a sharp, smooth fang. His fang had been healed.

" Heheh... "

Gold giggled, more than likely finding the look on the boys face hilarious.

" I take it you're happy, yes? "

When he got no response, the angel boy continued.

" When Pyro broke your fang, we all felt HORRIBLE. I was going to fix it, but with my mom being brought back and with dad feeling horrible, I sorta-hahah... s-sorta forgot for a bit. So I thought I'd come over today and fix it on u- "

Without much warning, Thatch had rushed forward and locked his arms around Gold's waist, hugging him tightly and smiling brightly and widely.

" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank- "

The boys face suddenly turned bright red, his eyes wide before he backed up, grinning nervously and folding his hands behind his back. From the background, he could hear Moon giggling, obviously trying very hard not to laugh.

" Eheheh... s-sorry Gold... "

Gold soon recovered from his shock and gave a short "Pfft", flicking his wrist to the apology.

" Oh, no worries man. I totally get it. I know how important fangs are to vampires. A-anyway, I need to go and make sure my brothers are behaving. Now, your fang might be a little sensitive to cold for a few days, but you'll be perfectly f- "

The angel stopped himself, looking at the blue burn on Moons cheek, looking a bit worried about it. He blinked slowly, walking on passed him, still looking shocked.

" ... Keep an eye on that burn kiddo. "

He said softly.

" Call Flash if it gets worse. "

As the angel disappeared from sight, the vampire children walked over to each other in a daze. One happy, one nervous. But the nervous one dropped his paranoia for the sake of the others happiness and put on a wide grin. Besides! A fixed fang was something to be happy about!

* * *

><p><strong>So cute! I'm glad Gold fixed Thatchy's fang! :D<strong>


End file.
